


Ty and Kit Au-Soulmates

by September_207



Category: Kit and Ty, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/September_207/pseuds/September_207
Summary: Set in a mundane school in Los Angeles. Kit struggles with attending a new school. Although it can't really be that bad if the dark-haired boy he liked looking at was there. At least that's what Kit thought. But then Kit and Ty discover something about each other that they can't ignore.a soulmate au where you can see the other persons best and worst memories the first time you can touch. with Kit and Ty.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs & Mina Carstairs & Tessa Gray & Kit Rook, Livia Blackthorn & Tiberius Blackthorn, Livia Blackthorn & Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Livia Blackthorn/Tiberius Blackthorn, Mina Carstairs & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

Kit Herondale walked into class. After his recent transfer to a new school in Los Angeles, Kit felt lonelier then he could ever remember. He felt lonelier at his new school then he had felt before he’d been adopted by his parents Tessa Gray and Jem Carstairs. It was mainly his fault too, he hadn’t put much effort into making friends, there were a few kids who talked to him every now-and-then, but other than that everyone avoided him. The only enjoyable time he had in school was his History class. Not that Kit was into History all that much, or at all. But there was a very good-looking dark-haired boy in that class, who, Kit would not admit, he liked looking at.   
Luckily for Kit he had History first session today and walking into class he felt the familiar thrum of anticipation. He flopped down carelessly into his seat; his sky-blue eyes scanned the classroom for signs of the raven-haired boy. Kit was pretty sure his name was Tiberius, which was kind of a strange name to hear these days, but Kit liked it. Huh, that’s weird, he thought. Kit had noticed Tiberius was always early and always there before Kit. But he wasn’t in sight. He looked at the clock on the wall. 8:21, dammit. Why am I so early? Tessa would be proud. Just then he noticed a flash of black and white out the corner of his eyes, he turned his head. Tiberius stood with his back to the doorway of the classroom and he was talking to a brunette with pretty ocean green-blue eyes. 

“Really, Kit? Staring at Livia Blackthorn? That’s gonna get you beaten up by her older brothers.”   
With great difficulty Kit tore his gaze from the pale boy towards Anak-the boy that sat next to him in History. 

“What?” he screwed up his eyebrows. 

“Livia Blackthorn,” he said as if it were obvious, “I’m just warning you if you get involved with her, you’ll probably get beaten…or threatened.” Anak nodded his chin in the direction of Tiberius and, presumably, Livia Blackthorn.

“Oh,” Kit replied. He couldn’t care less about what Anak was saying. 

“Of course, that one won’t hurt you, he’s weird.” Anak narrowed his eyes in Tiberius’ direction as the boy pushed some of his inky hair out of his eyes, whilst making his way towards his seat at the back of the class. Kit wanted to punch Anak just for using that tone, while speaking about Tiberius. But he didn’t know why? 

“Please shut up,” he hissed under his breath, moving his body from facing Tiberius’ direction towards the front. 

“Okay, okay,” Anak held his hands up defensively, “I’m just saying her twin brothers kinda strange.”  
Kit furrowed his brow, “twin brother?”  
Anak raised his eyebrows and gave him a look that seemed to say ‘so?’ but in a very judgemental way. Kit shrugged and turned away. But he felt his thoughts creep back to Tiberius as the teacher walked in. 

“New assignment! Everyone will be working in pairs to research a historical event!” she called. The class started to erupt into to chatter.  
“I’ll be assigning the partners!” Then the chatter turned to groans.

“Get up!”   
Kit stood and leaned against the white wall of the classroom as Mrs Loss called out names of students working together. By the time she got to Kit half of the class was already seated and paired and thank god Anak was paired with someone else. Kit wasn’t in the mood to deal with him again. Now Kit sat a few rows from the back and next to the window, waiting for his new partner to be called out. 

“Ty Blackthorn!”  
Kit’s heart stopped for a second as he snapped his head up and the pale-angelic-like boy was walking towards him. His head was down, and Kit realised with a jolt that he didn’t know what colour his eyes were.   
When the boy sat down Kit noticed he tensed up a little, his eyes fixated on the board. Kit didn’t know what to say, so he also stared at the board, but unlike Ty-the information wasn’t going into his head. When the class ended, Ty swiftly placed his workbook into his neatly organised and overpacked bag then was out the door so fast Kit hadn’t even closed his own book yet. 

“Hi, Kit is it?” Kit turned his head to the sound of his name. it was being said by a rather high pitched-happy sounding feminine voice. It was the girl Ty had been talking to earlier. 

“Umm…yeah,” he replied walking down the hall with her at his side. He was heading to sit by a big tree and read a book Tessa recommended-what he did most times during lunch breaks. Although if it were up to him he’d probably read a comic book or something else other than ‘A Tale of Two Cities’, but it was one of Tessa’s favourites. 

“I’m Livvy, we have English together and I was wondering…” she trailed off, biting her bottom lip but maintaining confident eye-contact with him. Her eyes really were a pretty colour but looking into them something felt wrong or out of place. He couldn’t describe it. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight?”  
Kit was confused. Sure, he had been asked out by a couple of other girls and guys already, but this was different. His thoughts immediately snapped back to her twin brother with his hair that was so different and his personality that seemed so different, were his eyes a different colour than his sisters? Kit was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to know what colour Ty’s eyes were. He shook his head, why? 

“Why?” Kit asked. Livvy looked at him quizzically and shrugged.

“I don’t know, I just think you’re kinda cute.” Kit nodded a smirk on his face. He wouldn’t turn down a compliment. 

“Why thank you. And sure, yeah, do you want me to pick you up?” he answered. Livia smiled but shook her head.

“We’ll meet at the mall around six, sounds good?”  
Livvy really was a very confident girl. 

“Sounds good,” he agreed but he still couldn’t place the weird incongruous feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Ty sat on his bed after school on Wednesday. The school day had been weird. First, Livvy told him she was gonna ask someone out. Second, he got a new seating plan in History and was put next to the new boy-Christopher Herondale. When he showed up at school his whole grade had been buzzing with talk about him. And they had a pretty good reason too. He was kind of mysterious and for someone who had apparently come from Devon his skin was surprisingly golden. It was only a few shades lighter than his blonde hair. But it was L.A and Ty was used to seeing people with blonde hair and gold skin. However, none of them looked like Christopher. But Ty pushed those thoughts from his mind and focused on his studying.   
His headphones were hung over his ears and his dark head was bent over his biology textbook when Livvy burst into his room.

“Ty-Ty, Guess what? I got a date with Kit!”  
He scrunched up his face, taking off his headphones. “Who?”

“Kit! Christopher the new kid!”

“Oh,” Ty didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t pleased with the news, but he wasn’t sure why. If Livvy-his twin-was happy, shouldn’t he also be happy? 

“That’s it?” she cried.  
Ty shrugged, I don’t know Kit, I’m worried for Livvy that’s all, he told himself. 

“When?”  
Livvy sat on his bed and dangled her long legs. 

“In an hour, I’m gonna get changed and then leave soon. But right when I come back I’m going to tell you all about it!”  
Ty forced a smile as Livvy bounced out of the room. He was perplexed by the numb feeling in his stomach that made no sense at all. He ignored it and just hoped Christopher Herondale was going to be good enough for his sister.

“Ty?” It was Livvy who knocked quietly on his door. He was lying in bed reading Sherlock Holmes when she came in with her hair covering her face and sat next to him. 

“Livvy?” he answered, she looked up at him through her waves of brown hair. She looked disappointed and a little sad. Ty was instantly worried. 

“What happened?”  
Livvy shook her head and pulled at the thread in his blanket. 

“It’s Kit.”  
Ty’s voice turned to steel as he replied, “what?”  
Livvy snapped her head up at his reaction. 

“Oh no he didn’t do anything.”  
Ty relaxed a little. 

“That’s the problem,” she continued, “he didn’t seem that into it, he was nice and all but when he touched my hand by accident it didn’t happen.”  
Ty raised a dark eyebrow in question, “it?”

“Yeah, you know,” she nudged Ty. “The soulmate thing.”

“Oh,” yes Ty did know about the “soulmate thing”. It was a known fact that when you meet your soulmate and touch for the first time you experience their worst and best days. It had happened with his older brother Julian and his girlfriend Emma. Ty also knew that Livvy had always wanted to find her soulmate sooner rather than later. Even though it was extremely rare to meet your soulmate if you were under the age of twenty. So rare, but that didn’t stop Livvy from hoping. Ty didn’t know why he felt…relieved, maybe, that Kit and Livvy weren’t meant to be together. But once again he had no clue as to why. But he was an aspiring detective, so he was going to find one. If it was the last thing he did. 

“I’m sorry, Livvy. I’m sure you’ll meet them one day.”  
She groaned and laid down on top of his legs. 

“I don’t want one day. I want today!”  
He put down his book and smiled at Livvy, hoping to seem reassuring. 

“I know.”

The next day at school Ty was both anxious and excited to go to History and see Kit. He didn’t know why, it’s not like he knew him. Kit was just interesting to him. A mystery case yet to be solved, and Ty was determined to figure it out. So, when he took his seat next to him in class and could feel Kit’s sky-blue eyes on him, he turned to face him and fixed his gaze to Kit’s jaw. 

“Hi,” he said, then turned away. As much as he wanted to understand why Kit was so intriguing and seemed so different from everyone else he’d met, he didn’t want Kit to think of him as weird. He already thinks you’re weird. You are different. Everyone knows you’re strange.   
Ty was extremely unsettled at these thoughts and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his pale hand clenching and unclenching at his sides. He could still feel Kit’s gaze on him, but he hadn’t replied yet. 

“Hi,” he finally said, Ty noticed he seemed a little breathless. He nodded his head acknowledging that he heard Kit but still looked straight ahead.   
Eventually, Mrs Loss stopped talking and instructed everyone to get out their textbooks to start doing a research assignment. The assignment just had to be done in pairs and Ty was, of course, partnered with Kit. He didn’t know why he was so frustrated by Christopher Herondale, and not knowing made him even more frustrated. He didn’t like not knowing things. Kit continued to cast a few looks at Ty throughout the class and Ty didn’t know why. Did Kit think he was weird? Was he judging him? Why is he staring at me?   
Ty turned to him and opened the large textbook. When Ty eyed Kit’s face, carefully avoiding eye-contact, Kit blushed and looked away. 

“So…how do you want to start?” Kit asked hesitantly, he took out his pen and fiddled with it as he continued to stare at Ty. Ty-who had gotten out his pen and was already taking notes for their next assignment. 

“First, we take notes and plan what we’re going to do, then we’ll research it. And the last step is to transfer that information onto a poster.” Ty said the words fast and he wasn’t sure if Kit actually understood it all, despite his nodding. 

“You’re very efficient,” Kit observed, “very focused.”  
Oh, how wrong he was. Ty was trying to pay attention, but Kit was such a big distraction, even when he wasn’t talking. 

“Why did you say yes?” Ty inquired suddenly. Kit stared back at him in confusion. 

“What?”  
“Why did you say yes to Livvy? When she asked you on a date?” Ty’s heartbeat was loud in his own ears. He wondered if Kit noticed. 

“Oh, umm…” he appeared flustered, like he didn’t know what to say. “Cause she seemed nice and she asked me and she’s pretty, I guess. I don’t…I’m sorry, do you not like me?”

“What, oh?” Ty looked away, not making eye-contact, “I-I like you, I guess, I don’t really know you.” Ty shrugged. Why did what Kit think bother him so much. He saw Kit smile faintly out the corner of his eye. 

“So, you’re not sad…” Ty lowered his voice to a whisper, “…that you’re not soulmates?”  
Kit’s blue eyes opened wide, “oh no. I mean I kinda knew she wasn’t my soulmate anyway. So, I’m not surprised or upset, she isn’t is she? I didn’t want to hurt her.” Kit looked down and there was remorse in his tone. 

“No don’t worry,” Ty hurried to reassure him, “she’s just upset she hasn’t met her soulmate. She doesn’t really like you, like…that.”  
Kit laughed, and it was a heavenly sort of sound. Ty dropped his pen on the floor and quickly bent down the same time as Kit to pick it up. But as soon as their foreheads touched Ty was hit with a wave of something that seemed to pull him into a memory. It was like he was in a dream. Inside his head was the image of a small young boy with clear blue eyes like the sky and hair like the sun. His eyes were red rimmed, but no tears fell on his cheeks. He wore a little fancy suit and stood in front of a tombstone that read: JOHNNY ROOK. It was his father’s grave Ty realised with a pang of empathy. The sadness he felt went down to his very bones. Then the memory was replaced with a happy one. Of an older looking Kit standing in a green meadow with a little girl on his shoulders. The girl was saying something-saying Kit’s name or some variation of it-that sounded like ‘Kitty’. Ty was jerked back to reality staring right into the eyes of Kit. A cold feeling settled in Ty’s stomach as he realised what just happened. He’s my soulmate, he thought. Kit’s my soulmate.


	3. chapter 3

Nothing else that happened for the rest of the day mattered to Kit. All he could think about was History class. It had started out normal Ty had said hello in a lovely voice, and he had said hi back. They were talking, like normal people. He had seen Ty’s beautiful eyes finally! A shimmering cool mystifying grey. Then their foreheads hit each other, and Kit was washed in memories. But not his own. They were Ty’s memories. First, it was of Livvy when they were younger, how she’d gotten seriously injured by accidentally going through a window and went to hospital. Second was a much better one, it was of Ty’s whole family sitting together in a library peacefully each one of them either engrossed in a book or watching a device. None of them talking but it was the kind of silence that was comforting. When Kit had been pulled out of the haze to the realisation that he was Ty’s soulmate he didn’t know what to feel. Because he had felt so many things. He just sat staring dumbfounded at Ty’s steely eyes. That was of course until the bell rang and Ty dashed out of class like he had been on fire.  
Now Kit was walking home, thoughts wrapped around Tiberius Blackthorn. Why had he left so fast? Didn’t he want to talk about it? Maybe he was Ty’s soulmate, but Ty wasn’t his. Could that happen? To be honest Kit did not know much about this soulmate thing, he had hardly believed in it until he met Jem and Tessa. But even then he thought it was still a touch far-fetched, and he never even dreamed it would happen to him. And on the off chance that it might’ve he-no one-would believe that it was someone like Ty. Who, yes, he didn’t know very well. But he knew enough to know that he liked him now. Soulmate or not. And he was going to approach him about it tomorrow. What else was he supposed to do? This soulmate thing was so incredibly rare to happen below the age of twenty let alone when they were still in high school. And Kit wasn’t going to let the mysterious starry-eyed boy slip away. 

So, when Friday rolled around, and it was finally last session-History with Ty-Kit tried not to bounce in his seat from nervous anticipation. Just then he walked into the brightly lit room, looking angelic and graceful as always. When Ty sat down Kit was about to say something when Mrs Loss marched into the room a stern look on her face. She was in a very bad mood today. Halfway through the lesson, when the class was taking notes, Ty passed Kit a piece of paper. The note had a few simple words on it in elegant neat handwriting: meet after class? Kit smiled and nodded his head at Ty, who looked away blushing. No words had been said but Kit felt more alive then he had felt since coming to this school. 

Finally! Finally, class was over, and Kit rushed to pack his things up, he watched Ty place his things in his bag and look over his shoulder at Kit. His smile lit up his whole face, and Kit’s insides felt like liquid. 

“Come this way,” Ty took Kit’s hand lightly, and sparks flew through his skin.

“Okay,” he breathed out. Ty lead him through the school’s hallways, past the courtyard and into the library. The school’s library was huge, two stories and lit by warm yellow lights. Kit followed Ty up the metal stairs and into the reading corner. Ty sat on a small couch and gestured for Kit to sit next to him. His heartbeat sped up, hopefully Ty didn’t notice. 

“I’m Tiberius Nero Blackthorn, I have a twin sister, who you’ve met and five other siblings.” Ty spoke with a-matter-of-fact tone and Kit was too surprised to speak for a second. 

“Uhhh, okay, I’m Kit Jonathon Herondale, I also have a sister but she’s only like two.”  
Ty nodded his head. “Why don’t you like being called Christopher?”  
Kit didn’t really know how to answer this.

“Umm…” 

“I’ve just noticed you always refer to yourself as Kit not Christopher.” Ty added looking slightly panicked, “sorry.”

“Oh no,” Kit reached out a hand as if to comfort him but quickly thought better of it and placed them at his sides. “It’s fine. I don’t know though, Kit’s just always been my name,” he shrugged. Ty nodded again his expression made Kit feel like he was at a job interview. Maybe Ty was assessing if he was worthy of being his soulmate? Kit was worried he wasn’t. 

“You really care about your family, don’t you?” Kit said recalling the earlier memories he’d witnessed of Ty’s. Ty’s face split into a blinding smile at the mention of his family. Kit felt dizzy. 

“Yeah, they’re the only people I really know. What made you ask that?”  
Kit blushed when Ty’s eyes moved to his face, not quite meeting his eyes. Ty never met his eyes, not that he minded, this just meant he had less chance of seeing Kit’s longing eyes. 

“Oh, well that day when we…when we touched, and I saw your best and worst days. Both of them involved your family. First when Livvy went to hospital then it was of your entire family together. It was pretty easy guess.”  
Ty nodded once again but smiled and chuckled lightly. 

“What…what did you see?” Kit was almost too scared to ask even though he basically knew the answer.

“Your fathers funeral, and a little girl saying your name. I assume now that the girl was your sister.”  
Ty didn’t look pitiful, he looked sympathetic, sure. Everyone did when they heard about Kit’s father’s death, but Ty was different. There was sadness in his grey eyes but also something like understanding. 

“Oh, yeah that was Mina, I remember that day.” Kit smiled at the familiar thought of his family. 

“It really must’ve meant a lot to you.”   
Kit nodded in response. He wasn’t used to sharing or being vulnerable something made him want to open up to Ty, to share all his inner demons and past traumas but mainly all the happy things. 

“Johnny Rook-my father-died when I was twelve. Car accident. Then I was adopted by Jem and Tessa, my parents.”  
Ty looked at Kit and gently grazed his pale fingers over Kit’s lightly trembling hand. This made his whole-body tremble even more.

“I understand. My parents were died too. My mother got cancer when I was seven, our father died quickly after she did.”

“Oh,” Kit didn’t know what to say. The mood and atmosphere had taken a sad and miserable turn that Kit hadn’t predicted. “I’m sorry.”  
Ty shook his head, dark strands of hair falling flawlessly into his eyes. 

“Don’t be. Our uncle took us in, but we were all basically raised by my older brothers.”   
Kit could feel the love Ty felt for his family when he spoke of them. 

“Kit?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to be soulmates with me?”  
Kit lifted his head up to meet Ty’s gaze. 

“Of course!”  
Ty looked startled, his mouth fell open and his eyes widened. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to shout.”

“It’s fine.” Ty laughed softly and the sound sent shivers down Kit’s spine. They kept talking about absolutely everything, Ty’s hand still very gently very lightly touching Kit’s. 

“So, what are your hobbies?” he asked. Ty looked around the library then got up from the small couch. He grabbed Kit’s hand tighter and pulled him up too. 

“I’ll show you,” Ty’s voice was deep and tinted with sly sounding excitement. Kit trailed along next to Ty as he weaved his way through the library expertly. He stopped in front of one of the aisles and scanned over the books until he found one that clearly excited him. Judging by his bright smile and glimmer in his eyes. Kit was awestruck. 

“Here,” Ty placed the book into Kit’s hands. 

“Sherlock Holmes?”  
Ty nodded enthusiastically. “Have you read it?”  
Kit didn’t look at Ty because he was worried if he did he would lie and say he had read it, just to please Ty. 

“No,” he said truthfully, “but I have seen the show.”   
Ty laughed but screwed up his nose. 

“The show is terrible.”

“No, it’s not!”  
Ty shook his head, rolling his eyes jokingly. 

“What are your hobbies?” 

“Uhhh…I don’t really have too many. My-Jem tries to teach me violin. But I’m not very good.”

“I doubt that,” Ty said simply, walking around the library.

“Why?” Kit screwed his eyebrows together. 

“Because your fingers,” Ty stated it like it was obvious. Kit stopped walking and looked down at his hands and scrunched up his face.

“What?”  
Ty sighed and walked back up to Kit. He took his hand gently in his turning it over, so Kit’s palm was face up. 

“These callouses,” Ty touched his soft fingers to the tips of Kit’s. Making him feel like there was a slow fire burning through him. 

“And,” Ty continued, “you have long fingers which don’t necessarily show evidence that you’ve played an instrument, but generally good musicians have long fingers.”   
Ty let go of Kit’s hand, red colouring his usually pale cheeks. 

“We should probably go, the library’s closing.” Ty observed leaning over the rail to few the clock. Kit nodded but the last thing he wanted to do was leave Ty. 

They walked outside and the air had gotten slightly chilly. Not too much though but Kit pulled his jacket around himself tighter. Ty was looking straight ahead. 

“Oh, I should get home. My family will start acting weird if I’m not there soon.”  
Kit felt the disappointment hit him and sit like cold water in his stomach. But he had to be realistic. And this say had already gone better than he would have hoped, the only thing missing was-

“Can I kiss you?”   
Kit was snapped out of his thoughts. Ty was standing close to him, his body radiating heat. Kit wanted to get closer, to move away his hair from his face. His mouth felt dry and he didn’t trust himself to speak. So, he nodded and leaned forward slightly, breathing in Ty’s scent. Books, ocean, and ink. Ty’s hands went up to touch the sides of Kit’s face gently and hesitantly. He moved forward and leaned in until his lips touched Kit’s. It was soft, only a brush, but Kit’s heart felt like it might explode. Ty leaned in further, pressing them more firmly together. Kit thrust his hands into Ty’s hair, finally and kissed him back. When Ty pulled away Kit’s lips were red, and he felt like he’d never recover. Ty’s hair was messed up and his silver eyes were wide.

“Wow,” Ty whispered, “I’ve never done that before.”

“Me neither, not like that.” Kit answered. Ty laughed and took Kit’s hand in his. Ty was looked at their conjoined hands that made Kit never want to let go.

“I’ll see you at school right?”  
Kit nodded, “hopefully before then.”  
Ty laughed again and Kit wished that he could hear that sound forever.


End file.
